


Three Isn't a Crowd is it?

by friendly_deatheater



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_deatheater/pseuds/friendly_deatheater
Summary: Multi Chapter Smut Novel (starting in chapter 2) about my Holy Heist Trinity and their adventures while setting up the heist of a lifetime.





	1. What should we toast to?

**Author's Note:**

> Setting up for the Smut it will start in the next chapter for sure! ;) ;) ;P

Debbie Ocean glows with pride as she watches her team of “Hers” filter in throughout the day. Yesterday she proposed a plan to a group of the most talented women she and Lou could find to help her pull off the Heist of a lifetime. Today they all started moving into Lou’s. All except one so far. The one she was most looking forward to working with.

Tammy had yet to show up. She promised her that she would be here and that she would have her back. Tammy always had her back. Debbie sighed a little. She had hoped that the five years she was locked up wouldn’t have changed their relationship to much but was uncertain about were they currently stood. Tammy had moved on she had a family now. With two kids she was definitely the one with the most to lose if this thing went south.

Lou slides up next to her long term partner unnoticed. Seeing a slight hint of sadness in Deb’s eyes. She throws her arm around Debbie’s shoulder. “She’ll be here.” she says to her soothingly. “She just has more to sort out than the rest of us…” Debbie turns to her and tries to act like she is unaware of what Lou is implying. “Hmm? What are you talking about?” 

Lou huffs impatiently. “I know you Debbie Ocean… Don’t try and pretend like you can hide anything from me.” She gives Debbie’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze leans in and presses her lips to Deb’s temple. “Just relax we’ve gotta a lot to work to do. Hell we probably don’t even need Tammy here with us she’s a pro and could easily do her job from Jersey” She chuckles.

The door to Lou’s place swings open and Debbie lights up her body straightening only to be disappointed to see Rose dragging in another set of bags grunting and cursing under her breath. “That woman does not pack lightly.” Lou comments under her breath. Debbie laughs softly at that but her shoulders slump and she lean back against the stage. Lou smiles at her partner and pats her on the back. “Rose let me help you with those...” Lou say as she moves away leaving Deb with her thoughts.

It’s been hours and they still hadn’t heard anything from Tammy. Everyone else was moved into their Rooms. Being Lou’s Place she had the Master Bedroom on the second floor next to her was Constance and down the hall was Nine Ball. They put Rose and Amita in rooms on the main floor. Rose so she would have room to work with all the fabric and materials she would need to make Daphne’s dress. Amita to work on all the Jewels. This was going to work out best so they wouldn’t have to be dragging all their tools and equipment up and down the stairs a million times a day. Debbie’s Room was already on the third floor being the second largest Lou had all her stuff sent up there before she was even out of jail. This only left one room for Tammy. The room adjacent to Debbie. 

Everyone had gone to their rooms to finish unpacking and turn in early for the night which left Debbie and Lou lounging on the couch. “I guess we are gonna have to go out and find ourselves a new fence…” Debbie says exasperated. Lou shrugs “I don’t know I don’t think we should give up on Tammy just yet. She has a home life now. It’s not as easy for her to just pull up stakes and follow us on this wild ride.” Lou pulls Debbie into a warm embrace. “Let’s give her till tomorrow.” Lou tilts Debbie’s face to her and gently kisses her. Deb tries to relax and does actually settle down little. Lou always was her rock. It was one of the things she loved most about her. Lou knew exactly what to say when she needed support, when she was being ridiculous and needed someone to call her on her Bull shit. Not that Debbie ever listened.

It had started to rain the two of them snuggled on the couch to keep warm. Eventually drifting off to sleep. Having been such a long day of moving everyone had gone to bed early. The two of them being the last to sleep it only being about 11:30. Just after Midnight Debbie and Lou were awoken by a knock at the door. Grunting and moaning Lou sits up and stretches. Looking down at Debbie she pats her on the butt. “Hmmm I wonder who that could be at this hour?” she says sarcastically. Lou stands up and moves to the door as Debbie sits up on the couch.

Lou unlocks the numerous locks and opens to door to reveal a ragged looking and dripping wet Tammy. “Oh my God I am sooo Sorry I’m late. This day has been a nightmare!” dragging her Louis Vuitton Luggage behind her Lou ushers her in and closes the door. “I don't even have a good excuse. Other than my family is apparently helpless without me.” Tammy continues. 

Debbie stands up and moves towards the disheveled housewife as Lou helps Tam out of her wet coat and hangs it by the door. “I mean really I tell my husband I have to go to the city for a few weeks on business and you know what he does? He forgets! Just since yesterday! So I'm packing and getting myself ready; come to find out he thinks he can go to poker night with his buddies tonight! So then I have to bitch him out which he comes back at me and says that he’s the man of the house and he is the one that makes the money… Excuse me! I don’t think so mister! I am literally going to the city to work and make money! Also who is the one that paid for our house? Certainly not you with your lame ass insurance job!” 

Tammy somehow managed to get the entire monologue out without ever taking a breath. When she was done she finally looks up to find Deb and Lou both staring at her dumbfounded and nervous. Tammy takes breath then and shrugs “Anyway I had to arrange a babysitter for the weekdays while I’m gone so he can feel like a man by being the breadwinner or some such nonsense.” She huffs and smiles. At that Lou starts cracking up. “Fuck girl you need this more than any of us! If for no other reason than to get a divorce!” Lou steps forward and pulls Tammy into an affectionate hug that Tammy melts into.

Tammy chuckles. “So what do you ladies have to drink around here?” she says with an exhausted sigh. Lou continues to fight off giggles as she moves to the kitchen “Why don’t you take your stuff upstairs I’ll bring you a nice Whiskey. Deb, Help this poor mother with her stuff and show her to her room.” Debbie grabs the handle of one of Tammy's bags and starts up the stairs Tammy following closely behind. 

They make their way up the flights of stairs to the third floor. Tammy looking around examining the building as they make their way along the corridor. Debbie reaches the door to Tammy’s room and opens it moving swiftly inside. Tammy rolls her bag over towards the closet taking a quick look around the room she notices the open door leading to the adjacent room. “Whose in there?” she whispers as she move towards the open door to quietly close it not wanting to disturb anyone who might be sleeping. Debbie drops the bag she has been carrying by the foot of the bed then lowers herself onto Tammy’s bed. “That’s my room, you don’t have to whisper we are the only two on this floor.” 

Tammy turns back to Debbie her eyebrow arched. “Did you reserve me the room directly next yours?” she says in a playful tone as she sits next to Debbie on the bed. “No...” Deb says plainly “Your the last one here everyone else picked bigger rooms on the lower floors.” 

Tammy takes Debbie’s hand in her own. “Hey…” she says softly “I really am sorry I was so late.” Debbie sighs “I know but why didn’t you text me and let me know you were going to be so late? You know how I am about schedules...” A small smile flashes across Tammy’s face. “You know I’ve always got your back...” Her right hand gently tucks a piece of long brunette hair behind Debbie's ear. “Always” Tammy says softly. 

Deb looks up at Tammy leans in slowly and lightly presses her lips to Tammy’s. A quiet sigh escapes Tammy’s lips as she deepens the kiss. Her tongue asking for entry that is happily given. Her leg swings over Debbie to straddle her as her hands tangle in Deb’s long soft hair. Debbie’s hands hold onto Tammy’s hips as she is pushed to lay back onto the bed. Their lips fighting for dominance as soft sighs and whimpers escape between rounds.

Tammy pushing herself up into sitting position peeling her still slightly wet Sweater over her head leaving her just in a simple soft pink lace bra. Debbie growls at the sight towering above her. Blonde hair damp and tangled in just a bra looking like a Goddess. Her hands quickly move to the newly exposed skin. She sits up her lips finding a place on the swell of her breast. 

Tammy’s hands find the edge of Debbie’s black tee shirt pulling it quickly off of Debbie's body revealing a black Lace bra. Her hands immediately wrap around Tammy once free needing to feel their skin pressed together. This long lost sensations filling their heads making them dizzy. Their lips find each other again Tammy instinctively grinding into Debbie’s Lap. 

Lou who has been standing in the doorway enjoying the show since Tammy started to strip finally chimes in. “And here I thought you would string her along and make her beg Deb.” Tammy and Debbie direct their attention to the Peeping Tom breathless from their intense make-out session. Debbie holds Tammy close to her their chests rising and falling in unison.

Lou holds up a tray that contains 3 glasses an ice bucket and a bottle of Jack Daniels with a devilish smirk on her lips. “Is three a crowd?” She adds trying to sound sheepish. 

Tammy smiles kissing Debbie on the forehead before she dismounts. Deb sighs in frustration at the loss of contact but waves Lou to come and join them. Lou enters closing the door behind with her foot. Tammy crosses to collect the tray from her and places it on an old rickety bedside table. Lou slides up to Debbie who is still sitting on the bed giving her a playful peck and wrapping her arm around her shoulders pulling her into an embrace. The two of them turn to watch a bra clad Tammy as she cracks the new bottle open, poor the amber liquid for herself and her two companion.

Turning back to Deb and Lou she walks over and hands them each a glass. “What should we toast to?” Holding her glass in the air waiting for suggestions Lou and Deb look at each other then back to Tammy. Eyeing her up and down in her bra and slightly damp skirt they say in unison “Your Body!” They laugh and click their glasses together.


	2. How long has it been since I last saw you? And I mean REALLY saw you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew this is where she wanted to be and this is where she belonged here with these two.  
> (This Chapter is nothing but trashy Smut between my Holy Heist Trinity. I hope you enjoy! If not I don't care I enjoyed writing it even if it did make me a little crazy haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support everyone that has given it. It really is very encouraging when I get feed back and I really appreciate the kind words!  
> I will probably write more I think this sucker is gonna be an on going story hopefully!

Debbie and Lou quickly drink their Jack leaving Tammy with her glass in mid air a shocked look on her face. “What kind of toast was that?” She asks trying to act repulsed but obviously flattered. Lou swaggers in closer right hand holding her glass she places her left hand on Tammy’s bare hip. “Babe you are looking good! God how long has it been since I last saw you? And I mean REALLY saw you?” she comments with a wink. 

Debbie leisurely sitting at the end of the bed between the other two reaches her free right hand to Tammy’s other naked hip. “Seriously Tam Tam, I still can’t wrap my head around the fact you’ve had two kids. You are keeping it TIGHT!” Laughing at that last part she leans forward laying soft kisses along Tammy's rib cage resulting in an audible inhale from Tammy.

Having been distracted by both the praises as well as the gentle touches to her bare skin Tammy had completely forgotten her beverage. Her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Debbie’s lips on her skin. Lou takes notice of the untouched drink in Tammy’s hand and carefully clinks their glasses together. Tammy shaken out of her trance by the sound brings the liquid to her lips quickly emptying the glass. Lou swiftly takes the three empty glasses and places them on the nearest table.

Wasting no time she glides back over to her partners. Tammy’s fingers now laced though Deb’s hair her eyes closed again and lips slightly parted. Lou unable to help herself any longer leans forward to meld her lips to Tammy’s her hands move to cup her face. Wanting to start out slow and tender Lou enjoys getting reacquainted with her partner’s soft lips and tongue. Tammy tastes of vanilla and apples which quickly has Lou hooked.

Debbie still keeping constant physical contact with Tammy explores her lower body. Finding the zipper to Tammy’s skirt she quickly relieves her of the still slightly damp article. Sliding off the bed moving further down Tammy’s body Deb ushers her feet free of her shoes leaving Tammy in just her matching bra and panties. 

The kiss becomes more heated as Tammy’s senses are climbing from Debbie’s continued efforts. She reluctantly breaks contact with Lou her breath erratic and eyes shadowed with lust. Her hands immediately go to the buttons on Lou’s blouse as her lip descend on Lou’s exposed neck. Lou slides her hands up Tammy’s back to tangle in the blonde locks as a whimper escapes her lips.

Debbie noticing the shift in position above her stands behind Tammy gently nipping and sucking at Tammy’s neck and back. Deb’s hands wrap around the front of Tammy reaching for the enclosure of Lou’s trousers. Blindly she manages to unfasten them just as Tammy finishes with the buttons on the blouse where their hands meet. Their fingers entwined as they slowly unfold from each other. 

Turning her attention back to Debbie they share a quick peck before Tammy slides herself around the backside of Lou. Her busy hands help ease the trousers down Lou’s long legs. Deb steps forward to fill the vacant space. Her hands slide into the open blouse revealing Lou’s dark maroon bra. Her fingers ghosting up the exposed skin pushing the fabric off Lou’s shoulders and down her arms. The gentle touches sending chills up Lou’s spine her lips quickly seek Debbie’s for a passionate kiss. Tammy lowers herself to her knees leaving open mouth kisses along Lou’s spine as she goes. She carefully pulls Lou’s feet from her boots and helps her step free.

Tammy then crawls over to kneel at Debbie’s feet. Reaching forward she unbuttons and unzips Deb’s tight black skinny jeans. Moving quickly as she begins to grow impatient pulling Debbie’s feet from her shoes Tammy yanks at Deb’s pants. The force from her tugging throws Deb off balance sending her tumbling backwards onto the bed with an oof.

Tammy stands quickly apologizing “Oh my God Deb are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Nervous that she might have unintentionally hurt Deb she quickly scurries onto the bed next to her to make sure Debbie is okay. Debbie Laughing hysterically “Tam Tam I’m fine, You just threw me off balance. Luckily we didn’t move very far from the bed.” She says with a chuckle her hand caressing Tammy’s cheek instantly putting her at ease. 

Still standing Lou laughs in her deep smoky voice “Tammy I had forgotten how impatient you can be...” She growls as she slowly advances towards them. “I’m glad to see somethings never change.” Crawling onto the bed Tammy and Debbie edge back a little allowing Lou more room. The two instinctively lay back as Lou descends over both of them with a hungry look in her eye. “ I… I always have a hard time pacing myself when it comes to you two…” Tammy stutters nervously under her breath. Deb interlacing her fingers with Tammy’s bringing her hand to her lips placing a gentle kiss across Tammy’s knuckles before whispering “That’s one thing we love about you babe.” Lou’s legs slides between each of theirs placing her hands on the outside of their bodies bracing herself above them. 

Eyes scan over the two beautiful women laid out before her a hungry groan emanating deep in Lou’s chest directs their attention back to her. Lou quickly leans forward her lips devouring Tammy’s stealing the breath from her lungs as her tongue explores deeper. “Mmmm” Tammy moans as her outer left leg slides up against Lou’s. Her Left hand slipping around Lou’s back and under the simple pair of maroon silk cheekies desperate to touch her skin she gently caresses Lou's bum.

Moving swiftly Lou turns her attention to Debbie catching her lips in a heated kiss. Debbie not wanting to waste any time quickly reaches around Lou’s back feeling for the clasp of her bra swiftly releasing it. The bra falls down Lou’s extended arms onto Debbie and Tammy. Sending a silent signal with a small squeeze of their conjoined hands Tammy presses her body into Lou pushing her over and onto her back as Debbie skillfully shifts to roll with her two companions. Tammy and Debbie still holding hands sit up to tower over Lou each now straddling a leg. 

Debbie grabs Lou’s loose bra and tosses it over her shoulder onto the floor exposing Lou’s breasts. Her nipples visibly hardening in the cold air. Tammy letting go of Debbie’s hand quickly leans forward eagerly sucking Lou’s right nipple into her mouth. A heavy moan passes Lou’s lips her right hand moves to the back of Tammy’s head her finger combing through her hair. Tammy currently draped over Lou, her back exposed to Debbie who jumps at the opportunity to free her of the soft pink lacy confines. 

Feeling the fabric slide from her body Tammy sits up her eyes hazy with lust she makes quick work to throw the loose item to the floor. Her lips full from their work on Lou’s breast she turns towards Debbie her right hand gripping the back of Deb’s neck presses their lips together vigorously. Tammy pulling Debbie’s body towards she feels her way to the black lace strap at Debbie’s back. Pinching the clasp the bra breaks open and she eagerly tears it from Deb’s chest. Her hands immediately finding their way to Deb’s breasts. Debbie wraps her arms around Tammy in a passionate embrace. Their mouths nipping and biting at each other, tongues wrestling, the heat of their bodies rising. 

Lou forcefully raises her knees to grind into her partner’s centers. Tammy and Debbie pull apart audibly gasping at the sensation both bucking into Lou as response. Their breathing becoming heavy as their lust intensifies. Debbie falls forward onto Lou breathlessly capturing Lou’s lips with her own. Lou’s hands glide up Debbie’s sides to cup her breasts gently massaging the peaks. Debbie’s hips grind into Lou desperate for the friction to help relieve the tension building between her legs.

Now completely wound up Tammy slides off the bed to shimmy out of her light pink panties before returning to stand at the end of the bed. Reaching forward she urges Debbie onto her knees her hands glide over Deb’s skin to the edge of her panties eagerly pulling them down and away. A soft moan escapes Tammy at the sight of Debbie now naked on all fours above Lou their lips still molded in a fervent kiss. “Oh my...” she breathes quietly to herself admiring the sight.

Tammy’s hands caress up Lou’s legs to her hip as she slips around the side of the bed. Gently pinching Lou’s butt cueing her to raise her hips she slides Lou’s underwear down one shapely leg not bothering to free the garment from both legs just enough to free her sex. Debbie begins to inch down Lou’s body kissing and licking along the way across the smooth skin of her neck and chest leaving quick gentle kisses on each peak as she passes. Her tongue taking a quick detour into Lou’s navel. 

Lou’s breath more ragged now throws her head back as Debbie tongue reaches its final destination. Lou bends her knees leaving herself spread open for Deb to explore. Debbie licks Lou thirstily her tongue earnestly searching her sex, lips finally descending on Lou’s nub with a loud gasp falling from Lou’s lips as her hands rake through her own hair eye’s closed tight. “Ahh Deb!” She shouts on an exhale.

Sliding back onto the bed behind Debbie who is currently still on her knees, face between Lou’s legs. Needing to touch her skin Tammy’s hands explore Debbie’s exposed glistening pussy. Deb’s breath hitching at the feel of Tammy’s hands caressing her body. Slender fingers restlessly glide over the wet folds presented to her. Bending down slightly Tammy’s lips and tongue dive into Deb’s labia her right hand moving to rub Deb’s Clit pulling a whimper from Debbie’s throat the small vibrations sent into Lou’s center resulting in another deep raspy moan from Lou. “Mmmm Fuck!” Lou exclaims. Debbie widens her stance on her knees to provide Tammy better access her hips desperately grinding into Tammy’s hand.

The three companions hitched together like train cars on the queen sized bed. Arms, Legs, Lips all tied together. Slick skin rubbing against each other, the Room fills with loud moans and heavy breath as the bed begins to squeaks beneath them. 

Straightening out Tammy moves in closer to Debbie. Kneeling behind her she slides her fingers through Deb’s wet folds teasing her slightly. Debbie’s muffled whimpers becoming more desperate. Finally taking pity on her Tammy swiftly inserts two fingers into Debbie. With a deep grunt Debbie pulls up from Lou slightly to catch her breath. “Ohhhh God Yes!” She exclaimed a smile spreading across her face. Moving slowly at first letting Deb adjust Tammy begins a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling.

After catching her breath as best she can Debbie turns back to Lou’s slick pussy her lips crashing down over her hungrily. Deb moves her fingers to Lou’s entrance she easily slips two fingers into Lou’s wet Pussy. The same sound just heard from Debbie a moment ago now expels from Lou’s lip. “Ohhh!!!” Her hands rake through Deb’s long dark hair. Matching the pace set by Tammy, Debbie rocks her fingers in and out of Lou. Having to once again to pull back slightly as her breath becomes erratic she moans at the feel of Tammy inside her. 

Using her hips to create more force Tammy begins to slam into Debbie. Her free hand moving to caress her own breast as they bounce from the motion of her hips crashing in to Deb. She takes notice in Debbie’s erratic breath before she feels the walls begin to convulse around her fingers slightly. Slowing her pace just enough to slide a third finger into the slick folds she moves her other hand to reach around and rub Deb’s swollen clitoris. 

Debbie feeling herself approaching her climax doubles her efforts on Lou wanting to take her with her. Curling her fingers inside to stroke that special spot and reattaching her lips to Lou’s center she begins to suck harder on her partner. Lou losing control of herself from the forceful attack on her senses lets out a scream “ fuck Fuck FUCK!” tightening her grasp on Deb’s soft hair she holds her close as her juices flow over Debbie's fingers. The feel of Lou’s tight grip on her hair and the attention Tammy is paying to her sends her falling over of the edge with a deep groan, “Fuck Tammy! Yes!!!” she collapses forward onto Lou’s stomach breathing heavily as they ride out their orgasms together. 

Thoroughly satisfied with herself Tammy brings her wet fingers to her lips cleaning them off as the other two lay still trying to collect themselves. She leans forward over Debbie’s back laying gentle kisses over the exposed skin, her hands still busy caressing her lovers back and sides. Debbie turns her head slightly to meet Tammy’s lips for a quick kiss. “Christ Tam Tam, I forgot how attentive you are.” Debbie says breathlessly with a smile they’re lips meet again.

Debbie pushes herself and Tammy up from their position on top of Lou. Lips still fighting as the kiss becomes more heated. Deb unwraps herself from Tammy to turn towards her. Deb’s full attention now on the brown eyed housewife her right hand swiftly tangles into Tammy’s blonde hair, her left hand moves to embrace her firm ass pulling her more fully into her. Tammy’s arms wrap around the back of Debbie’s neck to brace herself.

Finally free from under the weight of the other two Lou is able to move. She quickly sits up and moves to the head of the bed reaching out to the rickety nightstand that still holds the bottle of whiskey. She raises the bottle to her lips and takes a large gulp as she watches the other two for a moment. 

Crawling back down the bed to join her partners who are still in a feverish kiss. “Hey now… Don’t hog her all to yourself.” Lou’s hand sliding across Tammy’s jawline she pulls the two apart directing Tammy’s attention to her. Leaning forward she firmly presses her lips to Tammy’s shoving the Bottle of Jack into Debbie’s chest. Sitting back a little Debbie raises the Bottle to her lips and takes a few sip as she watches Lou’s hands roam over Tammy’s soft skin massaging her shapely breasts.

Becoming light headed from the intense kisses shared with these two beautiful women Tammy tilts her head to the side. Lou takes the hint and her lips begin their exploration over Tammy’s Slender neck. Debbie sitting at attention her free hand sliding over Tammy’s escorting her fingers to the neck of the Bottle ushering it to her lips. “Have a sip babe.” she whispers Tammy drinks a little bit of the liquid before a small gasp escaped her lungs as Lou’s lips find a sensitive spot. Her pulse point just below her left ear. 

The sound of Tammy’s sigh encourages Lou to take special care in this particular spot her tongue now gently working the skin as Tammy’s breath becomes more erratic. Lou’s hands moving to Tammy’s hair pulling the locks out of the way slightly she carefully bites the sweet spot. Tammy melting into Lou’s embrace “Ooohh God..” she says unaware the words are spoken out loud. Her eyes close and the bottle begins to slip from her fingers. Debbie quickly takes hold of the bottle before it falls and places it back to the bedside table. Lou’s Lips begin to suck on the pulse point as she lays Tammy back. The sensations of Lou’s attentive lips has Tammy’s hips bucking into Lou.

Debbie slithers up next to Tammy her lips attaching themselves to the opposite side of Tammy’s neck. Tammy’s head beginning to spin from the alcohol and the overwhelming attention given by her two partners manages to find her voice. “Please. I can’t take much more...” She huffs. Her own hand moving to relieve some of the tension she feels between her legs.

Wanting to leave a mark Lou takes one last nibble at Tammy’s neck which brings another gasp to Tammy’s lips. Lou slides further down Tammy’s body pushing her hand aside she settles herself between her legs. While her hands roam over Tammy’s upper body Lou kisses the inside of Tammy’s thighs then gently sinks her teeth into the flesh hoping to leave yet another mark. 

“Oh my God Lou!” Tammy shouts as her fingers weave into Lou’s hair. After what felt like a lifetime to Tammy Lou’s lips finally find their way to her apex. The air in Tammy’s lungs getting stuck slightly as a weak whimper passes through her parted lips. Debbie leans over Tammy pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her right hand moving through Tammy's hair. Lips in a new battle their tongues caressing each other as they share erratic breaths.

Lou’s continued effort starting to pay off as she feels Tammy’s legs beginning to shake. Tammy’s left hand still tightly tangled in Lou’s hair holding her in place. Debbie also feeling the start of small tremors coursing through Tammy’s body and noticing the short breath between kisses moves her lips to Tammy’s known soft spot that is just being to show color from Lou’s relentless attention earlier. Debbie begins to suck, tongue and nibble the still very sensitive spot as her left hand finds its way to Tammy’s breasts. Massaging them gently moving back and forth between the two, her fingers begin to play with Tammy’s hardened nipples.

Her lips now free from Deb Tammy release a deep harsh moan as she tries to catch her breath. She closes her eyes as she feels the heat from inside her rising her climax building “Fuck!” She exclaimed loudly. “Oh my God! that’s it!” she says on a shallow inhale. Tammy’s body tightens up Lou holds her legs down as she tastes the sweet liquid that rushes from her. “Holy shit!” Tammy shouts as she falls over the edge, her head thrown to the side, her chest rising and falling with heavy breath, and her hand combing through her hair. “Fuck…” She breathes out with a small chuckle.

Debbie still partially sprawled across Tammy’s upper body leans forward to capture Tammy’s lips with her own in loving kiss before laying back more comfortably on Tammy’s flat Stomach. Lou tongue licks through Tammy’s folds one last time sending another tremor though Tammy’s body before she slides up alongside her two companions. Wrapping her leg around Tammy’s Lou gently steers Tammy’s face to her own pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss letting Tammy taste herself on Lou’s Lips. She then turns to Debbie sharing Tammy’s flavor with her before resting her head on Tammy’s shoulder.

“Wow you guys... That was something else!” Tammy laughs quietly “I haven’t had an orgasm that good since the old days.” Her hands gently caressing along each of their jaws. The three of them tangle in each other's limbs giggling softly. “Babe you can be sure we will be taking care of you while your here.” Debbie says as she presses a soft kiss to Tammy’s bare midriff. “And you can stay as long as you like? If you don’t want to go back to that Loser of a husband you don’t have to.” Lou whispers in her ear before she tenderly sucks the lobe into her mouth.

Tammy taking a deep breath smiles at them and nods knowing she would have a very hard decision to make after the Met. A few things she knew for sure was this is where she wanted to be, and this is where she belonged here with these two. But she had a family and that was something she would need to figure out. She would need some time to sift through all these old feelings that quickly took hold of her again. But that would be a subject for another day. Tonight she was content, tonight she felt safe and loved and that was all she needed.

They start to rearrange themselves to lay more comfortably. Debbie laying to Tammy’s right and Lou to her left. All three desperate for the touch of the other two. Tammy lays facing Debbie with Lou Spooned behind her. Deb right arm draped across Tammy’s left side her hand resting on Lou’s rib cage. Lou’s left arm laying over Debbie’s arm, her left leg wrapped over Tammy’s left. Tammy moves her left hand to lay along Lou’s leg her right hand sliding to caress Deb’s jaw.

They lay entangled sharing soft sweet kisses and caresses as they slowly fall asleep to the sound of each others rhythmic breaths and the gentle rain outside. The three of them grateful to be reunited and excited to see what the morning may bring.


End file.
